


Careful Who You Make Fun of in High School

by Liquidation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - High School, And also holds the squat record, Cool Yuuri Katsuki, High School Crush, High School Reunion, Jocks, M/M, Theatre nerd Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri was a football player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: A-list actor, Victor Nikiforov, had always been the butt of every joke and the target of high school bullies growing up with his eccentric personality and unconventionally long hair and fashion style. With his ten year high school reunion coming up, he was sure this would be the night he would finally get over his old high school crush.-Viktor frowned but relented. “Okay, so what if I finally want to get over my high school crush? I’m sure I’ll be over him the moment I see him.”Viktor was very much not over Yuuri Katsuki.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 329





	Careful Who You Make Fun of in High School

“Do you really think this is a smart idea?” Chris drawled from his place on the loveseat, drink in hand and eyes reflecting his bored yet mild curiosity as Viktor primped ‘one last time’ for the fifteenth time in front of the vanity.

“Christophe, you were a beloved child star and household name at the age of five. You wouldn’t understand why this night is so important. This is my only chance to one-up everyone in high school who ever did me wrong,” Viktor justified hotly, applying his lip balm for the tenth time.

The actor raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “And see a certain linebacker you were majorly crushing on back in the day?”

The Channel lip balm dropped at that. “O-of course not! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh don’t pretend like you don’t still have your old year books stashed under your bed with hearts and doodles surrounding a very cute Japanese boy. What was his name again? Yuki? Yuri-“

“ _Yu-uri_ ,” Viktor corrected which earned him a knowing look from Chris, “okay fine, but it’s not because I still like him! I’m just curious is all. He’s absolutely non-existent on social media. Maybe he has a beer gut and is balding like the other jocks from school.”

Chris hummed noncommittally, sipping his champagne. “If that’s the case, why bother? You’re an A-list actor going to a ten year high school reunion. Even to me it sounds ridiculous, and  _ I _ starred in The King and the Skater without learning a lick of skating at all.”

Viktor frowned but relented. “Okay, so what if I finally want to get over my high school crush? I’m sure I’ll be over him the moment I see him.”

Viktor was very much not over Yuuri Katsuki.

The venue was a nice place - probably because the school had heard that Viktor had RSVP’d - located in the ballroom at one of the most high end hotels in the city. Per usual, Viktor was fashionably late, especially after having to dodge the paparazzi outside the hotel, with Chris at his side. He was well aware that the two of them together were quite the spectacle and he saw many vaguely familiar faces lean over and whisper to each other as the two walked by. He was even approached by some of the bolder few who acted as if they were old friends - as if they weren’t the ones smacking his lunch trays, poking fun at his eccentric fashion choices, or sticking gum in his then-long hair.

By ten o’clock Viktor was five champagne glasses in and wondering if Yuuri was even going to come. He’d be surprised if he didn’t as the boy was rather popular in school. He was adorable behind messy black hair and large frames and was quite unassuming for their school’s best linebacker in decades. He’s pretty sure Yuuri’s squat record still went undefeated in the weight room. 

Maybe Yuuri  _ was _ a has been, realized that, and decided not to show up. Of course it was only when his backup - Christophe - broke off to use the restroom that Yuuri made an appearance.

_ ‘Oh no, he only got hotter,’  _ Viktor silently despaired as the elusive Yuuri Katsuki quietly entered the ballroom. 

The man’s posture was confident and immaculate and his soft, fluid steps (and his ass) were accentuated by the very nicely fitted suit. Furthermore, he discarded his glasses and his once messy hair had been slicked back to reveal high cheekbones and large brown eyes. 

The man seemingly tried to go unnoticed by the others and made a beeline for the drink table. Luckily, Viktor was in need of a new glass. Just as he approached, the shorter man suddenly knocked back his champagne, nearly bumping into Viktor himself. Yuuri coughed violently, nearly choking on his champagne as his cheeks burned in mortification.

“Oh my god, I am so so sorry,” the man rambled quickly, very much looking like a fish out of water as he gawked at Viktor - not that he minded at all. “Oh god you’re here.”

Viktor smiled, laying it on thick, “Are you a fan? Do you want a commemorative photo?”

Yuuri straightened at that as if slapped by the offhand remark, and Viktor felt the sharp sting of guilt as Yuuri took a step back with a suddenly blank face.

He swirled the drink in his glass before giving the actor a half smile. “You could say that. I’ve seen everything you’ve been in.”

“Oh?” Viktor prompted, trying to salvage the situation, “what’s your favorite?”

A bright red flush flooded the other man as he very much looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “O-oh um… well… if I’m being completely honest - and don’t take this the wrong way - I don’t think anything could beat your Saturday night performance as the Lilac Fairy.” Yuuri proved to fluster even more as the blush spread further down his neck and under his impeccable suit as he covered his mouth aghast. “Oh god I just said that.”

“Really!!” Viktor beamed, genuinely flattered, “It might have been just a high school play, but that was by far my favorite role and performance to date. But…” he trailed off, tapping a finger to his mouth, “how come not Friday night?”

“I mean barring the technical difficulties with the lighting crew and your mic cutting out, I could tell you were full of nerves Friday night. It was opening night and one of your first major roles so who could fault you, but you really settled into yourself and became your character Saturday night. Plus, those added lines and choreography were absolutely stunning! I always loved seeing your Friday and Saturday night performances because you never failed to surprise me!”

“And you saw every one of my high school performances?” Viktor asked both teasingly and breathless at the same time. 

Yuuri blushes again, shielding his face as he downed another champagne flute. “I-um, ya I did…”

“You surprise me, Yuuri! I didn’t think you liked the arts!”

Yuuri shot him a confused look. “How could I not? Your acting inspired a lot of my own performances.”

Viktor’s mind screeched to a halt. “In football?”

“... No?”

_ What? _

“Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki? Is that you?” Christophe called as he approached the two, further bewildering Viktor. Viktor watched dumbfounded as the two laughed and embraced like old friends. 

“Chris! I didn’t know you would be here!” Yuuri said, eyes dancing with mirth, “don’t tell me you went to our high school too.”

“Of course not, cheri. I am a Swiss man born and raised,” Chris said with a wink, “I came with Viktor here.”

“You two know each other?” Viktor finally managed to say over his shock.

“Of course! Yuuri here was my body double in the King and the Skater! Who else could replicate my Academy Award-winning ass better than four time gold medalist men’s figure skater Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Five,” Yuuri reflexively corrected and blushed, “five time world champion and two Olympic golds, Chris.”

Viktor, looking between a flustered Yuuri and Chris with his shit-eating grin, knocked back another flute of champagne. He was definitely going to need something stronger, but he’d be damned if he didn’t get Yuuri Katsuki’s number by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many plot bunnies. I actually found this short one-shot in my Google Drive. I completely forgot that I wrote it altogether.


End file.
